1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an electric contact in an insulating housing that features several sleeves and is connected to an electrically conductive housing by means of a screw connection.
An electric contact of this type is required for contacting a PE (protective earth) conductor or protective cover with an electrically conductive metal housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric contacts to be inserted into insulating connector inserts of a plug-type connector typically feature a mating region and a connecting region that is realized in the form of a screw connection, soldering connection or crimping connection.
However, such contacts cannot be used if a so-called PE (protective earth) contact is required as a protective measure against dangerous shock currents, e.g., when working with a 230 V operating voltage, wherein this contact produces an electric connection with a grounded point of a power source.